Tales of Love
by King Spike Rules
Summary: Hey, here's a Valentine's one -shot from Dante Watterson with his, mine, and Lexboss' oc's each having a great day with their lovers. Rated me for sex and other thing.


As it was somewhere in the middle of the day in Ponyville, inside of Fluttershys Cottage she, along with Dawn were cleaning some of the furniture, cabinets and other things with the cleaning utensils they have, while Fluttershy's dusting off the tables and cabinets using her wings to reach places she couldn't reach along with her horn using her magic, she looked over at Dawn and asked with a small smile.

"How're you doing Dawn?" When she asked Dawn, who was mopping and vacuuming the floor with her magic from her horn, she looked over at her with a small smile too and told her. "I'm doing good, it's all clean and almost done. How're you doing too?"

When she asked her she told her. "I'm doing good too, it's almost done as well." After telling her they continued to clean the Cottage till seconds later it was done, soon as it was the two began to put away the cleaning utensils they used before Fluttershy said.

"Let's get some snacks and relax."

When she told Dawn who nodded they began heading towards the kitchen, opening the fridge before getting snacks from inside it which were yogurt cups with oats inside of them, after closing the fridge the two then went over to a couch before sitting together at it, while relaxing and eating the yogurt cup, they both began trying to figure out what they can do soon since they've finished cleaning up, after a few seconds Fluttershy asks.

"Dawn, what should we do?" When she asked her she began to hum, before having a idea, remembering there was this new restaurant opening in Ponyville, she soon looks at Fluttershy and said. "Hm...There's this new restaurant that's opening up in Ponyville later today. We could go there together, just the two of us." When she said that Fluttershy began to blush and asked shyly. "You mean...Like a date?"

Dawn nodded to her with a small smile as Fluttershy said to her shyly with a small smile. "Sure Dawn. But...When should we go?" When asked, Dawn tells her. "Will go at nighttime. We're going to need time to get ready." After telling her, she gives a nod blushing still as they continued to eat their snacks.

Meanwhile

In Ponyville both Azari and Starlight Glimmer are spending time together walking through smiling at each other talking, having a conversation a Azari said with a smile as she looks up at the sky. "It's beautiful today, don't you agree Starlight?" She smiled at her and nodded saying.

"It's very nice and sunny."

After telling her they continue walking, while they walk, Starlight looked at Azari and smiled at her saying. "I love how your hair glistens from the sunlight. It's, so pretty." Azari blushed from her compliment on her hair and said with a grin. "Thank you Glimmer, it's pretty how your hair glistens from the sunlight too." Glimmer blushed too and smiled and said.

"Thanks." After saying that she then asked curiously. "You think the it'll be like this again?" When she asked Azari, she looks up at the sky and said with a smile. "I'm sure it will." After telling her they began to look at each other and continued to blush looking away with a smile as they soon look forward and spotted a bit of Twilights Castle as Starlight said. "We're almost back."

After telling her she gave a nod and asked. "You think the others are there?" Starlight looks over at Azari thinking for a moment before giving a shrug not knowing if the others are there, as once they made it to the entrance they opened the door, went inside and closed the door behind them before Azari asked curiously. "Hello?" As her voiced echoes through the whole Castle Starlight then asked.

"Is anyone here? Twilight, Spike, anybody?"

When nobody respond back to them the two looked at each other as Azari said. "I think we're the only ones here." When she said that, the two soon smiled as Azari asked. "Want to go to the bedroom?" Starlight grinned and nodded saying. "Sure." After that, they began holding each others hands before heading towards their bedroom in the castle, once to the bedroom door they soon opened the door and went inside.

After closing the door they began to giggle, heading over to the bed before laying down, kicking off their boots or shoes as they soon stopped giggling and leaned towards each other and began kissing, making them both blush through it, while blushing Starlight looked at Azari's clothes which're a sleeveless fuchsia dress, cut into spikey layers as the bottom's tinged with marigold and smiled.

She soon brought her hands from Azari's back down to the bottom of her dress, grabbing the sides before pulling it up, soon revealing Azari's Cutie Mark Tight and undies as she continued pulling it up, soon they broke their kiss as Azari helped Starlight take her dress off as she carefully pulls it over her head to make sure her horn doesn't get caught in it, and soon takes it off of her as they smiled.

They then went back into their kiss as Starlight took off Azari's undies, pulling them down slowly, teasing her before taking them off completely, after putting them to the side Azari soon began taking off Starlights clothes, starting with her pants as she unbuttoned and soon unzips it before grabbing the sides of it before pulling it down.

As she took them off Glimmers undies and cutie mark tight were soon exposed too as her Gf took off her teared pants and put them with her dress and their shoes, after that she grabbed her undies and pulled them down slowly, making Starlight blush before they were taken off, after putting them to the side before grabbing the bottom of her shirt and began pulling it up to take it off.

As she took the shirt off they broke their kiss again as Starlight smiled and said. "Let me help you." After saying that she then helped Azari remove her shirt as she began to carefully pull it over her head to avoid her horn getting caught in her clothing either, after taking it off and putting it to the side they both looked at each with a blush see themselves nude with their small chest and pussy's exposed as Starlight said.

"Your so...Beautiful Azari." She smiled from that and said. "You too Glimmer." She smiled too as after doing that Azari leaned forward and began to kiss the side of Starlight Glimmers neck, causing her to let out a surprised gasp as she soon began to moan from it as Azari soon went down kissing her shoulder towards her small chest before going to one of her sides, and then her belly, before soon reach her hips, thigh and finally her pelvis.

When she stopped she looks at her Gfs purple pussy lips and smiled before going down as she started to kiss at it, making her let out a gasp as she said through her moans.

"Ooh Azari."

She soon smiled from and stopped kissing before she began to lick at it, making Starlight continue her moaning as she began to soon grip the blanket and covers of the bed from the pleasure she's in, while wrapping her legs around Azari's back, wanting her to continue, in which she noticed and did as she stated to suck on her pussy, as after a couple of minutes of that Starlight said through her moans.

"I-I'm cumming!" When she said that Azari soon quickly closed her eyes as Starlight moaned as her juices began squirting out of her pussy lips, and onto her Gfs face, coating it till she was done, after that Azari opened her eyes before using her hands to wipe the juices from her face.

After doing that she began to lick and drink Glimmers juices, making her blush as she sees this, soon after finished, she looked at her with a smile and said. "You're so sweet." Starlight blushed and said.

"Thank you." Once she thanked her she soon went back up to her before bringing her into a kiss, soon she kissed back, while kissing Azari brought her pelvis down towards Glimmer, making her pussy touch hers, making them break their kiss as they let out a gasp, before moaning as they began rubbing their pussy lips together.

While rubbing Starlight looked at Azari and smiled through the moaning as she had a idea as she soon brought her hands to Azari's hips and began rubbing them up to her sides before she placed her hands on her small chest and began rubbing it, making her gasp from it before Glimmer put her hands onto her back and pulled her down as she leaned forward and began sucking on her nipples, making her say as she moaned.

"Ooh Starlight!"

Starlight smiled through the sucking as she continued, as their rubbing began to increase in speed, after a few minutes of doing this they soon felt their climaxes coming as Azari looked down at her Gf and said. "I'm going to cum!" She lets out a gasp when Glimmer unlatched herself from her nipples and said.

"I'm close to cumming too!" After saying that they soon went into a kiss while rubbing faster until they both came, squirting juices all over each others pussy's, freezing in place when they started cumming as after a few seconds, they soon stopped before laying down on the bed together, panting from their climax.

They soon looked and smiled at each other before cuddling close as they got themselves under the covers, before hugging as they said each. "I love you Starlight."

"I love you too Azari." After saying that, they soon began to lay their heads on the pillow and started falling asleep, resting after the love making they had.

Meanwhile

In the park of Ponyville Raven the human, and Princess Luna were there, sitting together at a metallic bench enjoying the scenery of the park as it was nearing nighttime as there's a sunset now, as they were sitting down, Luna looked over at Raven with a smile and said happily.

"Raven. I always love coming to the park. The sight of Ponyville here is marvelous, even the park. It's one of my favorite places to be at to see everything from here at night, and day." After telling him he nodded agreeing with her before saying as he looked at the park and Ponyville as well. "It's a nice sight at any time."

When he told her she nods in agreement too an tell him. "It's where most pony's come at to hang out at for parties or family reunions, to either hang out with their friends, families...Or lovers." After telling Raven he looks at her and says with a smile.

"Just like us."

She noticed that when he told her as they are hanging out at the park together, and are lovers, while she began blushing she soon began giggling and says smiling. "Yeah, that's true Raven." After telling him that, they soon began to look at each other, smiling before soon leaning forward to each other and went into a passionate kiss holding each other close through as after a minute they stopped and began panting before Princes Luna said.

"I love you Raven." He smiled and said. "I love you too Luna." After saying that they soon looked around, noticing nobodies around due to it reaching nighttime as they smiled at each other, as they did Luna began to lay down on the bench while Raven did the same as they went into another kiss.

While kissing the two removed their shoes before Raven began to place his hands onto her back before sliding it down to her hips, making her blush again as he soon brought his hands to her belt that's around her waist, unbuckling it before taking it off, soon putting it to the side, after doing that he then brought his hands under her shirt and grabbed the sides of her pants before pulling them down.

Once they were off Princess Luna's undies and Cutie Mark Tight were then exposed as while they were Raven soon then brought his hands under her shirt and began rubbing her chest, making her blush more before he stopped and began taking her shirt off, pulling it up, when they broke the kiss Luna giggled and said.

"Let me help you with this." She soon began to help and pull her shirt up too, getting her wings out of the holes in the back of her shirt, while making sure her horn doesn't get caught in her shirt, till it was off, putting it to the side, leaving her in her undies before Raven began taking them off too, grabbing the sides before pulling them down slowly, teasing her as she blushed from this, after taking it off and putting it to the side, she was now nude.

Luna then began to remove Raven's clothes, grabbing his shirt before taking it off too, after that they leaned forward and began kissing each other again, while kissing Luna unbuttoned and unzipped Raven's pants before pulling them down, taking them off, after doing that she then took his undies leaving him nude too, after breaking their kiss Raven looked at Luna with a smile and said.

"You're beautiful Luna."

She blushed from him saying that and said with a smile. "Thanks Raven." He smiled and then said. "Welcome Luna." They soon went into another kiss as while kissing Raven began sliding his hands down her sides to her hips, and then thighs before stopping at her pelvis as he rubbed his finger against her pussy, making her blush before he pushed it inside, making them break their kiss as she gasped.

When she gasped he then began to pull out and push back in, making her moan as he soon put his second finger into her pussy, increasing her pleasure as he began to push his fingers in and out of her faster, while doing this she soon held him close to her, wanting him to continue in which he did, as after a few minutes she began to reach her peak and looked at her lover saying.

"I'm going to cum!" After telling him he smiled and continued to finger her, as after a minute or 2 she gave one more moan and began cumming as her juices began to splash all over Raven's hand, coating it as she continued squirted, but after a few seconds she soon stopped and began panting with a smile.

She then looked at her Bf and blushed seeing him licking off her juices from his hands before saying with a smile to her. "That was delightful Luna." She continued to blush when he told her and said. "Thank you Raven." After thanking him he smiled and went down before kissing her, which she began kissing him back as he began to go down, making his member go towards her pussy lips before pushing it in, making them break the gasp as Princess Luna began to gasp and begin moaning as he entered her, once inside of her he then pulled back and then went back into her.

She continued to moan as she wrapped her legs around him, wanting him to continue in which he did as he soon looked down at her chest and had a idea as he started to rub her chest again, before soon going down as he started to suck on her nipples, making her let out a gasp and say through her moans.

"Ooh Raven."

As she continued moaning he felt her hands hold the back of his head, wanting him to continue sucking her nipples in which he did while going in and out of her, as after a few minutes of doing that they both began to feel themselves reaching their climaxes as she gasped when Raven unlatched from her chest and said.

"I think I'm cumming Luna!" She looked at him and said. "I'm cumming too Raven!" After saying that they went into another kiss and began cumming, making them freeze as Raven cums inside of Princess Lunas pussy lips while she squirts all over his member, soon after they finished they then collapsed onto the bench panting.

They soon looked at each other with a smile and began cuddling close, hugging each other before they said to each other. "I love you Raven." "I love you too Luna." After that they both began falling asleep as they both looked at the sky seeing stars appear and smiled as Luna began to make her horn glow as she brought the moon up till it's in place for the night as they went to sleep together on the bench for the night.

Meanwhile

Inside the Cottage, Fluttershy and Dawn were getting ready for their date as they were dressed in the same clothes, but cleaner ones that they put on not to long ago, as after making sure they needed everything and made sure everything was ok, Dawn looked over at Fluttershy and asked curiously.

"I think that's everything. Ready to go Fluttershy?" When she asked Fluttershy looked, making sure she doesn't leave anything important behind before giving a slight nod with a small smile as she said shyly with a blush. "Yes."

Dawn gave a smile and held out her hand as Fluttershy grabbed it gently before they began heading towards the door, once they've opened it they then went outside the cottage and closed the door before heading out for their day to the new restaurant.

Minutes later

After a while of walking the two began to look around seeing the sight of how nice the sky looks from the stars glistening in its dark blue-indigo color with the moon glowing bright in the night, while walking Fluttershy asked curiously in shy tone staying close to Dawn. "Is that the restaurant there?" Dawn looked and saw a nearby light coming from a faraway building as she said happily with a small smile.

"Yes, we're almost there."

Fluttershy soon give a small smile like Dawn too as they continued walking till they made it to the building as they went too the door, which opened by itself allowing them to come inside, once in the restaurant they went over to the front desk where a pony waiter was waiting at as when she noticed them Dawn asked.

"Table for 2, please?" After she asked the waiter gave a nod and soon gestured her hands to follow her in which they did, before reaching what looked to be a nice fancy red booth, when they made it to it they began sit down together before the waiter asked. "What would you like to drink for the moment?"

When asked as they were handed menus showing the drinks on the front which they looked at, they soon saw what looked like a milkshake and looked at each other giving a small smile as they put it down before Dawn asked. "Can we have a vanilla-strawberry swirl shake please?" The Waiter nodded and said with a smile as she wrote it down.

"Excellent choice. I'll be back to take your order."

After telling them she then began to leave to get the drink ready for them, while waiting the two began to look around, noticing how family-friendly and fancy looking the Establishment of the restaurant looks as from the outside the building and the floor from the inside was made of solid marble with the inside walls made of oak wood with paintings and picture of stuff and ponies who maybe own the restaurant or were ponies that came here as Fluttershy said.

"Wow. It's so...Peaceful here." Dawn nodded in agreement saying with a small smile. "It's the best place to be on a date at together." When Fluttershy started to nod in agreement with a blush reappearing on her face, she soon asked curiously. "What are you going to order?"

When asked Dawn looked in the menu and soon pointed saying. "I think I'm going to get the soup." She then asked curiously. "What're you going to order too?" After she asked, Fluttershy looked and told her, pointing at the food in the menu too. "I'm thinking of having the fruit salad." When she told Dawn, she smiled at her as they noticed the waiter came back before handing them their vanilla-strawberry shake as she said.

"Here's your drink you too." After telling them with a smile they both said to her. "Thank you." After saying that she then pulled out the notebook and asked curiously. "Are you both ready to order?"

When asked, Dawn and Fluttershy nodded as the Pony waiter asked. "Ok, what'll you both have?" When she asked Dawn let Fluttershy order first as she said shyly. "I'd, like to order the bowl of fruit salad please." After asking Dawn then told the waiter. "And I'll have the soup, please." After saying that the waiter nodded and put the pen away as she said with a grin.

"Ok, your orders will be ready in a few minutes, I'll be back to give them to you."

After saying that, she soon began to walk away heading over to give the notes to the chefs in the kitchen, while she did Fluttershy and Dawn began waiting for a little while drinking their shared shake together, blushing as they drink it, but soon after that, they began to start a conversation, as while they did they each began to start to giggle or laugh a bit as some of the things they talked about were funny as Dawn asked.

"How're the animals doing back at the cottage Fluttershy?" When she asked curiously, Fluttershy gave a small smile and told her. "Oh, I'm sure they're doing good, they usually watch over the cottage whenever we're away." When she told her she smiled and said. "That's nice."

As after saying that they then stood silent for a moment to take a drink of the shake they're sharing as after that Fluttershy then told Dawn quietly. "I'm going to be honest Dawn, I'm surprised that Ponyville opened a new restaurant." When she told her she nodded and said.

"Me too, I didn't even know till Mom and Aunt Luna told me about it."

After saying that, they soon saw their waiter coming back over to them holding two covered bowls one containing Dawn's soup while the other has Fluttershys fruit salad, once she made it over to them she smiled and said handing them the bowls. "There you go you two. Enjoy." As she began to leave the two then said with a smile.

"Thank you." Once they thanked the waiter as she left they soon then grabbed their food and began getting ready to eat, as while eating they sometime fed each other the food they were eating together.

Minutes later

After eating the food in the restaurant they were given both Fluttershy and Dawn have finished it, after they finished Dawn looked over at Fluttershy and asked curiously. "Want to go back home Fluttershy?" When asked, she nodded to her and said.

"Sure Dawn." When she told her they soon began to pay for the food and drinks they order as they took out the coins they have and put them onto the table where the bill was at, soon after that they began to leave the restaurant as the waiter from before said smiling. "Thank you two and come again anytime you want."

After telling them they soon opened the door and headed out, as they walked for a bit with the doors automatically closing Dawn looks and smiled at Fluttershy who did the same and said. "Dawn, the date was really nice." She nodded to her agreeing before saying as she looked up at the sky.

"Let's fly back to the cottage." When told Fluttershy gave a nod before they both began to open their wings, after that they began to flap them and started to fly into the air, holding hands as they went back home.

Later

After a little while of flying, Dawn and Fluttershy made it back to her Cottage, once back they landed and began to head towards the door before opening it and go inside, once inside Dawn's horn lit and began forming magic around the door before closing it, after doing that they then noticed it was nighttime as Fluttershy looked over at Dawn she told her.

"There's still time left for one more thing before we can go to bed." After telling Dawn she nodded before saying. "I know what we can do before we go to bed. Follow me to the bedroom."

When she told Fluttershy she began to blush knowing what they're going to do as she began holding Dawn's hand as they make it to their bedroom, once there they soon closed the door behind them and headed over to the bed before laying down in it kicking their boots off, while laying down they looked at each other with a blush and began giggling a bit before Fluttershy said quietly with a small smile. "I love you Dawn."

"I love you too Fluttershy."

After they told each other they leaned forward and went into a kiss, while kissing they soon started each remove each other clothing, Dawn's first to start as she began to grab the sides of Fluttershys' green skirt, before pulling it down, taking it off, exposing her white undies and Cutie Mark Tight, after doing that Dawn then grabs the sides of her top and began pulling it up, making them break their kiss as she takes it off, soon after that she then grabs the sides of her undies and began pulling them down slowly.

While doing that they continued kissing as she got her undies off, leaving Fluttershy nude, but after that Fluttershy began to remove her clothes next, grabbing the sides of her blue skirt before taking it off, pulling it down too, making Dawn blush as well, after taking it off, her white undies and Cutie Mark Tight were now exposed too as Fluttershy then grabbed the bottom of her blue top before pulling it up too, making them break their kiss again as she took her shirt off, after that she then began taking off her undies slowly too.

Once they were off the two were then both nude as after a few seconds Dawn began to kiss the side of Fluttershys' neck, making her let out a moan as she continued down, kissing her shoulder before going to her side, belly, hip and then thigh before reaching her pelvis as she began kissing her pussy lips, making her say through her moans.

"Ooh Dawn."

She smiled hearing her say that and stopped kissing and began licking at it, bringing more pleasure to her as she began to grip the bed from it, after a minute or 2 Dawn began to suck on her pussy slowly as she continued moaning, but after a few minutes Fluttershy felt something coming up inside of her as she told Dawn.

"I'm going to cum Dawn." After hearing this she soon continued to suck her pussy, continuing her moans before minutes later cumming as she began squirting all over Dawn's face who closed her eyes waiting till she was done as when she was, Dawn soon opened her eyes and gave a smile as she began licking off Fluttershys juices from her face, after doing that she said. "Your very sweet Fluttershy."

This made her blush and say. "Thank you Dawn." After saying that she soon went back up and began kissing Fluttershy surprising her before she began kissing her back, while kissing Dawn began to lower her pelvis down to hers slowly before making contact as their pussy's rubbed against each other, causing them to both let out a gasp from it, breaking their kiss, before moaning as they rub them together.

"Ooh Fluttershy." When Dawn said that through her moaning Fluttershy continued blushing before soon making her hands go up and onto Dawn's small chest, causing her to gasp from it and moan as she began to suck on her nipples, making them rub their pussy lips together faster.

While doing for a couple of minutes they both began to feel themselves reaching their climaxes as Fluttershy made Dawn gasp, unlatching her mouth from her small chest before telling her. "I'm cumming Dawn."

After telling her she then told her. "Me too Fluttershy." After telling her as they continued while kissing before soon cumming as they both squirted all over each others pussy's, freezing them for a moment before soon collapsing onto the bed, panting from their climax as they soon looked over at each other and gave a small smile before Dawn said.

"I love you Fluttershy." As she hugs her close, Fluttershy blushes and begins to hug her close too saying. "I love you too Dawn." After saying that they then brought the covers right over their nude bodies and began closing their eyes, falling asleep for the rest of the night.


End file.
